Chapter 3 3 New Friends & The Frosty Mart
by Jade1424
Summary: More characters in this. Boog and Lenny. lol I love what Jade does to Boog in this story.


Chapter 3 "3 New Friends & Frosty Mart"

Finally after 2 hours of boring the bell rang for lunch. Kyle was at his locker before going to the cafeteria. So I decided to walk up to him and say hi. He jumped a little when I said "Hey Kyle". He said hi back. I saw that he had blushed. "Do you wanna hang out after school today or walk home together. I just feel like I need to know more people." He paused and blushed thinking to himself this pretty girl actually wants to hang with him. "Uh yeah, sure why not. We can walk um home together and you um can um come over to my house. If you don't want to go to your's. He responded. "Oh it's fine. I want to see what your house looks like first." There was a moment of silence. "Aren't you going with Fanboy and ChumChum after school?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I'll get them out of the way first, Then your house after them. Save the best for last." His blush was almost the color of his hair when I told him that. "You really mean that?" Kyle asked. "Oh yes, and if they were normal like you, I still would have choose you for best." Kyle had to change the subject before his cheeks looked like the color of a tomatoe. "We should maybe get our lunch now." He said. "Okay!" I smiled and he smiled back. His little smile was kinda cute. I think I might even start to like him. It would be the first guy I liked so much that I actually want to go out with him. I wasn't that far with Kyle yet. After lunch was over we had 3 ½ more hours of school left. So after class I reminded him of what I said. "I'll walk home with you half way and when I see their "home", I will see you at your house in about 40 minutes from when I leave." He agreed with what I said. After I saw the watertower, I gave Kyle a hug and said "See ya BFF!" Kyle watched as I walked to their house smiling and then put his hand on his heart and blushed. Then he said out loud to him self, "Yeah, see you later, my love." I knocked on their door. When they answered they screamed "HI JADE! WE SURE DID MISS YOU!" I walked in and was amazed of how 2 little boys can decorate their own house. "Looks cool in here guys." I told them. "Thanks! Hey lets go to the Frosty Mart. I'm in the mood for a Frosty Freezy Freeze!" ChumChum said. "Where is that at? And what's a Frosty Freezy Freeze?" I asked them. They smiled at each other and said, "You'll see once you get there!" They pushed me all the way till we got there. When we entered the building I got goose bumps. "Brrr, it's cold in here!" I told them. "Yeah that's why it's called the frosty mart." Fanboy said. The cashier didn't look so joyful. He had dark skin, big glasses, black hair, and a uniform for his job. His name tag said Lenny. "Hey Lenny! This is our new friend Jade." They said. Lenny leaned over to me and whispered. "Do you act anything like them?" " Oh no, not at all." I told Lenny. "Oh phew good, I already have enough with those 2." I smiled and that made him look more cheerful. "Come on Jade so you can get your Frosty Freezy Freeze!" ChumChum shouted from the monster shaped machine in the back of the store. "Oh I'm coming." I said. I turned to Lenny. "Good luck with them." He told me. "I hope you can be friends with them, even though they are immature for their age and can get annoying. I waved at Lenny as I walked to FB&CC. That made Lenny smile. "Pink or blue?" Fanboy asked me. "Pink, just pink is fine." I said. "Pink it is!" Fanboy filled my cup up for me. "Oh thanks!" I said. "No problem. That's what friends are for." I took a sip and I thought it was going to be some kind of nasty slurpie you get from a gas station. But it was pretty yummy. " Oh wow this is yummy!" I shouted. "Yup it is." Said ChumChum. "Everyone in this town loves it! Even Lenny." The next thing I saw was them up in the air. Some blonde headed dude with the same uniform Lenny had on. I knew he worked here. His name was Boog. He can't be doing that to customers like that or he will be fired. "Hey what are you doing to my friends!" I yelled at him. "Hey! No one talks to the Bop King like that." He told me as he dropped the 2 on the floor. "Either get out of here or be bopped." He threatened me. "Okay I don't know who you are, or what a "bop" is but you can't be talking to customers like that. Even if they are new." He stared at me with a pissed off look. "Alright, but you're the one who asked for it." Boog was about to hit me. Fanboy and ChumChum hugged each other tight trying not to look. But there was one thing I stopped Boog from bopping me. All what you have to do his kick him in the lower part of his body. He'll fall right to the ground crying, like a baby. So that's exactly what I did and he fell to the ground. "Ok, you win!" Boog said starting to cry. I laughed and so did Fanboy and ChumChum. After we paid for our drinks we walked right out of there.


End file.
